Such a vehicle is described in patent application CZ 2000-46 91.
An object of the invention is therefore to propose a variant of the vehicle described in document CZ 200-4691.
More precisely, the invention relates to a railway vehicle supported by bogies, each bogie being of the type comprising:                a chassis;        two front wheels and two rear wheels;        for each front wheel and each rear wheel, guidance means for guiding said wheel in rotation and a primary suspension device of the chassis on said guidance means.        
Such a bogie is known from document WO-00/64721, which describes a tram comprising a body and at least one powered bogie of this type. The side members of the bogie chassis are placed immediately inside the wheels, the motors driving the wheels being placed outside the bogie relative to the wheels.
Such a bogie has the advantage of allowing a low central corridor to be arranged in the chassis of the body, allowing access without a step to the entire tram. The low central corridor passes between the side members of the bogie chassis.
This bogie cannot easily be mounted by pivot connection means beneath the body. In fact, it would in that case be necessary to reduce the width of the central corridor so as to form spaces between said low central corridor and the side members, to allow clearance of the bogie relative to the body. The corridor would then become so narrow that it would no longer be possible to travel through it with a wheelchair for a disabled person or a pushchair.
Within this context, the object of the invention is to propose a vehicle supported by at least two end bogies mounted by pivot connections to said vehicle, each bogie allowing a wide low corridor to be arranged in the chassis of the body.